


Not Him (Discontinued)

by RpgAoi



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-02 23:00:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17272766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RpgAoi/pseuds/RpgAoi
Summary: Eddie has a crush on Richie and Stan has a crush on Bill, but Richie and Bill are dating. So will Richie and Bill continue dating or will Stan and Bill date and Richie and Eddie date(The Losers Know Richie and Bill are dating.)





	1. Chapter 1

It was Friday night and like normal Eddie was at Stan’s house. Stan and him were in Stan’s room doing what they normally do on a Friday night talking about their rushes. Stan was laying on his bed while his shoulders up were hanging off, Eddie was laying on my back on the floor.”I love his beautiful curly brown hair, his gorgeous brown eyes, and his amazing smile.”Eddie said with cheer as a light pink appeared on his cheeks.”I still don’t see why you like him I mean he’s so annoying and makes really bad jokes.”Stan started to question like he does every time Eddie comes over.”Really. I don’t see how you like Bill.”Eddie said with a smirk immediately Stan immediately started listening off the things that makes Bill better than Richie.”Tho you have your reasons for liking Bill I have reasons for liking Richie.” Eddie stated, “Anyway I should get going my mom’s gonna kill me if I’m not home soon.” ”Bye Eddie”.And with that their night came to an end.

It was Friday night and Bill and Richie were laying on Bill’s couch watching tv while cuddling. I know cleshay as FUCK! But that’s how they spend their weekends so fuck off. Anyway, it was about midnight by the time they finished watching tv and they were going to bed. Richie cuddled up against Bill and began to drift asleep.1:00 pm was the time they finally woke up tho we stayed in bed for about 30 mins talking.”C-come on we have to m-meet up with the other l-l-losers today” “Bill complained.”Fineeeeee" Richie said tiredly. About 5 mins passed and they still haven’t left the bed.”Richieeee we need to get out of bed” Bill wined “Ok ok;’ Richie says softly “Thanks” Bill said with a gentle smile. They climbed out and got ready for the day. Bill took the shower while Richie got changed.”Hey, good lookin’” Richie says with a smirk “O s-shut up Richie” “Never” Bill finished getting ready and then headed to where they were supposed to meet the losers. Richie and Bill were heading down to the barrens where they meet up with Stan and Bev.”What’s up my bros?” Bev said with a cheer “What’s up you to” stan said with fake joy ‘Were good how ‘bout you two?’ Bill and Richie say in sync.”I’m great” Bev said followed by stan “I’m good”.After a couple mins of the four of them chatting the rest of the losers arrive.”Finally” Richie said “Y’all all set?” Bev asked “Yes,” They all said “K let's get going,” Richie said ecstatically. Both Bill and Eddie smiled softly at that but Eddie quickly stopped. When the losers finally got to the quarry they did what they always do, play loogie. And of course, Bev won “So who’s going first?” Bev asked “The winner of loogie,” Richie sarcastly said “very well,” Bev said before jumping, Ben then jumped followed by Bill then Richie and after Mike jumped and finally Stan and Eddie. They all decided to do a race they started from the bottom of the cliff and would swim to Richie.”On your marks, get set, ... GO!” Richie yelled and the losers swam as fast as they could to Richie. In the end, Eddie won.”Yes!” Eddie said ecstatically “Good job Eddie spaghetti,” Richie says with a soft smile. For the rest of the time, they just goofed off and sometimes talked, occasionally telling Richie to shut up. At the end of the day, the losers said their goodbyes and left one by one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter

It was Sunday 6:15 pm and Bill and Richie were going to see a movie, tho not a very romantic movie they don’t really do that shit.The two were walking down to the theatre “Man we need to go out and do more” Richie said while looking around the small town “Agreed” Bill said as they walked towards the theatre.When they got to the theatre, Bill being caring offered to pay for the tickets Richie being broke as fuck had no problem with that. But then of course because Bill paid for the tickets Richie said that he’d pay for the snacks and drinks. They headed for the theatre which was theatre 6 and proceeded to head to their seats.”It says that we’re in row F seat numbers 12 and 13” Bill said as they were scaling the rows.”Found row F now to find the seats” Richie said while they look for their seat numbers. They found their seats and waited for the movie to begin.

By the time the movie was over the time was 8:15 pm so they decided to head home to make some dinner. They walked to Bill’s house and they knew they would be locked out because Bill’s parents went on a short trip over the week. They made their dinner, cleaned up and went to Bill’s room to get some sleep.

The next day they really had nothing planned so like most days when they have nothing they watch T.V.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter

“I love him, and I really want to tell him how I feel.” Eddie said to Stan “Then tell him, Ed,” Stan told Eddie “What?! You know that I’ll just embarrass myself!” Eddie shot back  
“Well you wanted to tell him how you feel, so don’t blame me”. Stan calmly reminded Eddie. “Ya ya, whatever,” Eddie muttered back. ”Hey I just giving you advice based on what you want,” Stan told Eddie ”And by the way when you ’mutter’ I can still hear you,” Stan added. ”Anyway… we should probably get going, the other are probably waiting for us.” Eddie said before leaving to meet up with the rest of the losers.  
Richie and Bill left Bill’s house and went to the quarry where Beverly, Ben, and Mike were. “What’s up you sluts!” Richie yelled to them. “I don’t know what’s up with you?” Bev shot back. “Ouch!” Rich sarcastically said. But Beverly just smirked. ”So, how was the   
date on Sunday?” Mike questioned.”It wh-wh-wh-was amazing!” Bill said ecstatically. ”Rich what did you think of the date?” Ben asked ”I loved it! Spending time with Bill!” Richie yelled than kissed his bfs cheek.   
”Sorry, we're late!” they heard someone yell. They looked over to see Eddie and Stan running towards them. ”Woah, Eddie Spaghetti you've never been late to the quarry I'm surprised. And Stanley this is the first time you've been unorganized. Wow!” Richie jokingly yelled at them ”Beep Beep TrashMouth!” Eddie yelled.  
The seven of them talked for hours. They spent most of their day in the quarry by the time they decided to leave it was already 10:30 pm.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Short chapter (I’m so sorry. I have no inspiration)

It was the Christmas Eve, and the losers decided to have a small holiday party at Richie’s house. ’Ok, today's the day I'm going to tell Richie that I like him’ Eddie said over and over again in his head. Eddie met up with Bev, Ben, Stan, and Mike and started to walk to Richie’s house. “H-hey Rich, c-c-could I talk to you in private for a second?” Eddie asked “Sure Eds. What’s the matter?” Richie asked concerned for his friend. “R-r-r-r-Richie I-I-“ Eddie was then cut off by Richie “Eds are you ok? You’re starting to talk like Bill,” Richie said now getting even more worried. “Ya. Ya Rich I’m fine. It’s just that I-uhh-I like you, like I’m in love with you but I know that you’re happy with Bill but I really needed to get that off my chest.” Eddie said quickly like he was trying to make it sound like a jumble of words. “Eds I-“ Richie started but decided to not say. Richie left to return back to the ‘party’ and Eddie stood in silence. “I-I’m sorry” Eddie muttered before. Eddie returned to the party trying to avoid Richie as best as possible for the rest of the night.


	5. Chapter 5

“Oh fuck, oh fuck!” Eddie yelled over and over again. “Calm down dude. Tell me what happened” Stan said trying to reassure Eddie. “I-I umm… Might have confessed my affection to Richie. And may or may not have freaked him out.” Eddie said fast like he didn’t want Stan to know. “And now he won’t talk to me” Eddie continued. “ Ok...Well at least he knows how you really feel” Stan said trying to find a positive to his ‘problem’. “Stanley Uris that is not helping!!” Eddie yelled at the top of this lungs. “Sorry Eds” Stan apologists sarcastically. “So what the fuck do I do now! Richie definitely hates me and now I feel really sorry for telling him because it could ruin our friendship” Eddie said in a panic. “Oh fuck! I’m so screwed!” Eddie screamed.


End file.
